Coal to Diamond
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Diamonds has been looked over by the other kingdoms. It has been pushed into the corner of the world and forgotten, but one day a man comes along wanting to be king. Will he help bring this ignored kingdom into the light?


**Discaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Pure and flawless. This is what a diamond is, but not what the Diamond Kingdom was. The kingdom was always over looked by the powerful kingdoms of Spades and Hearts, even Clubs got more recognition. Diamonds was small and pushed into the background. There was nothing worth talking about the people, unless it was in hushed voices. It was rumored that Diamonds was a breeding ground for thieves and bandits.<p>

The lands were fertile and the kingdom could become prosperous, but each King that took the throne was to corrupt to care for the people. The Kings never lasted. Some assassin would always come along and do away with the corrupted leader, much to the delight of the people.

Then one day a man came out of the nowhere. He showed up saying that he wanted to be King. There wasn't anyone to tell him no, the previous King had been done away with few days earlier.

The crowning was nothing special. Everyone thought this new King would be as bad as his predecessors. He was given the crown and told "Good luck," really.

None of them would have ever expected that the man- no, King- was what they had been waiting for.

In little over a year, the King had been able to take a firm grip on the workings of the Diamonds Kingdom.

He started with the people, the hardest place to start because no-one was willing to corporate with the new King. So this left the man to do many things on his own, but much could not be accomplished by just one man. He had to win the trust and the love of the people he ruled over. Trust was more important; love would always follow trust, but much later.

The young King had the taxes lowered, greatly. They were much too high. Then set to work on having the cooks in the castle to prepare food for the hungry, something small and easy, bread and a warm broth. Bread and warm broth was a welcoming stepping stone.

Once the people saw what this man was doing for them, and stopped hearing the dreaded tax collector banging at their doors time after time, some came to help the King. The few that came were made part of the Royal Court. The Court was made of the 9 people that had come to help the King.

Things always start out small before they can grow large.

It grew slowly but soon the King moved from handing out bread and broth to the hungry and blankets to the homeless, though his still did this, but he was now helping rebuild the capital city.

One day as the King was riding through the rebuilding village, he saw two figures huddling together for warmth for the air had gotten quite cold as winter approached, He turned his steed down the alley and as he got closed one of the trembling figures got in front of the other.

"S-Stay away!" the figure shouted.

The King stopped and said, "Calm yourself, lad. I mean you no harm. I simply saw you are your sibling shivering in the cold and wish to help you."

The lad looked to be around his early 20s, from what the King could see of that was not being hidden by the hood. He could not, however, judge the age of the other.

He spat at the King, "Help us? Yeah right! No-one cares about people like us!"

A sharp gust of wind blew down the alley, sending trash and leaves tumbling. The cold wind caused the two to shiver and their hoods to fall from their heads. The young man was glaring at the royal with determination shining bright in his green eyes. "We try to see this King that is changing lives but we are always pushed back!" the other continued to yell.

"My dear boy," started the King, "There is no need to be so angry. Since you have called me such a bad guy, how about I make it up to you?" He pulled the golden red-orange colored hood down.

The girl with green eyes gasped, "B-Big Brother…He's our King…"

The chuckled softly, "That I am. Now to make it up to you two, I say you shall live with me in the palace."

How could anyone say no? The siblings followed their King to the Diamond's Palace, which with each passing day the condition was improving bit by bit.

Days pasted and winter came. The siblings the King found still lived at the place, and it became a regular sight to the maids and servants to see them.

Progress of the kingdom was slowed due to the change in seasons. One day as the King was preparing the fire in the library when a flash of blond caught his eyes. He turned to find the siblings running into the library; most likely the older brother was going to read a story to his sister. This brought a smile to the slightly older man. He had kept an eye on them from the first day, and both showed great maturity and kindness, despite how they use to live.

A though pushed its way into his brilliant mind. The royal approached the two. "I have a question, more of a request, for you two."

The older brother still didn't trust the King very much, so he watched him with a wary eye as he talked.

When he received two pairs of eyes blinking up at him, he continued to speak, "I have been thinking, and watching you two. Both of your hearts are pure and strong. Your minds are intelligent and wise. Therefore, my request is…Would you like to help rule this fragile kingdom and bring into the light?"

For the longest time no-one said anything. Just the sound of the fire crackling could be heard in the reading room.

The girl was the first to speak, her voice was soft and quite like the new snow covering the kingdom, "…Really?" A nod from the ruling man was her answer. "You hear that, Big Brother? We can be part of the ones who help change our home!" To say the least, she was genuinely ecstatic about this.

"I'll have to talk with the Court, but I see no reason for them to decline you two," said the King. The next morning he would go and present the Court with this request.

The Court of 9 listened to the King's summonses. They had to discuss the topic, it was the first time they were called together to decide on an issues. It would take them a few hours to decide on what to do, in which the King remanded standing. When the Court of 9 came to an agreement, 8 of the 9 had agreed to it, the let the waiting royal know. The girl would marry the King, for political reasons, and become the Queen of Diamonds. Her older brother would become the Jack of Diamonds. Each had their own responsibilities; the Queen would take care of the people, while the Jack was to keep hold of the important documents.

The Queen would listen to what the people had to say and try to meet their wants, if it was in her power. She would also travel a little to the neighboring villages and listen to the citizens who could not, or do not, live in the capital. This job was given to the sister because she showed excellent social skill, where as her brother lacked in this area.

The Jack was to care for the important documents. These included the kingdoms budget, the funding's for different projects, the pay the military would acquire, and the treaties along with their standings among the three other kingdoms. The brother wasn't as social as his sister, but had an uncanny ability to read and understand figures and numbers.

A diamond is pure and flawless. Due to human nature, a whole kingdom would never be able to reach these qualities, but three people were able to get very close to this goal. These three King Francis, Queen Lilly, and Jack Vash were able to bring an almost unexciting kingdom into the power struggle of the world.

The Diamond Kingdom wasn't the richest nor did it have the largest arm or navy, but it did have a King that the people came to love and trust. Now, King Francis was able to look out of a window in the palace and see a completely new realm. The colors were flown high and proud against a blue sky. The setting sun would cast its lights of the golds, reds, and oranges, making them glow in the evening light. This glow showed the new life of this rebuilt nation. King Francis would now look on at his home and his people, and could feel the pride that had been lost but now found shining bright in the people of Diamonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Thanks for reading this! It was my first time writing something in Cards verse. (But I have been rping it with my friend) Hope you liked reading it as much as I had writing it.<strong>

**Please leave a review. They warm my heart and brighten my day.**


End file.
